Imprisioned In My Skinny Jeans
by StansGirl512
Summary: Cartman is a little too excited to see Miss Wendy Testaburger. Eric can't explain why its her he is craving. All he knows is he wants it bad!


A/N: This is my first lemon, so be nice. J Also, incase you haven't read my profile, Finishing Freshman Year is dead. It really was a sucky story with no plot. Sorry guys. But now I present to you "Imprisoned In My Skinny Jeans" P.S. This takes place when they are about 17 years old.

I headed to Wendy's house a little too excitedly, I wasn't exactly sure why. The hoe hadn't done anything different lately. Why did I feel this need to see her, to hear her, to just be with her? Why did I feel this feeling…of excitement? It didn't make sense at all to me. What was so different? So new? What I really needed was a reason to be going where I was. I thought, and thought, nothing. I arrived at her door step and before I could realize what I was doing, I was ringing her door bell.

Wendy answered the door quickly, a huge smile upon her face. A huge smile that is, until she realized who was at the door. Her eyes met with mine and the smile quickly turned into a look of frustration. "What do you want Cartman?" she asked, sounding slightly annoyed. My face got hot, I didn't have anything to say in reply. My stomach felt sick. All I could do was stand there holding my waist. "Well?!" she began to tap her foot. "I'm not exactly sure." I said trying not to blush like a little pussy. The look on her face turned to slight concern. "Would you like to come in?" she asked.

I could feel my face brighten up in both surprise and confusion. "um… sure I guess…"

I followed Wendy through her house, past the stairs which were quaintly decorated with family photos, crosses and bible versus. I shuddered. I had never really been that big on religion, even if I did rip on Kyle for being Jewish. Wendy led me to what appeared to be the second living room. It had two couches, a love seat and a plasma screen television. The Okama Game Sphere was lying out on the floor, with a paused game on the screen of the TV which she obviously left to answer the door.

She sat down on the love seat and motioned me to sit next to her; I complied. "So why are you here?" Once again I didn't answer, but this time I didn't realize she had said anything. I couldn't help but think about what it would be like to have this beautiful body laid out in front of me, free for me to do what I pleased. I tried not to sweat, mind wandering in places it certainly shouldn't be. " Cartman! I said eyes up here!" Wendy sternly said, crossing her arms across her chest, hiding herself. "Oh ugh… sorry Wendy." "Okay, now you are seriously starting to creep me out. Say something or go home." my mind couldn't grasp reality. I shook my head violently to clear my mind of the inappropriate and just plain disgusting images I had created for myself in my sick dreams.

My thoughts all turned to mush, when I finally gripped onto reality. I was kissing her, I was kissing her hard. Her lips firmly closed shut, refusing to let me make an entrance. Oh fuck it! I'm not ending this moment because I really don't feel like explaining my strange actions. The thick line between reality and my fantasies quickly got thinner and dissolved. I begun to run my fingers through her shoulder length raven black hair. Her lips became less firm now and softened under mine. Taking advantage of the moment I slowly begun to French with her. To my surprise she complied by doing the same. All too quickly she took control, practically shoving her tongue down my throat. It was strange to me, I didn't realize how dominant she could be. Well at least I knew she wanted it. Quickly she straddled me and continued to kiss me and moved down to my neck. Oh yeah, she wanted this….bad. I lift her head up and force her to kiss my lips again. This was turning into a fight for dominance. She entangled her fingers in my hair pulling rather violently.

The feeling of my jeans quickly getting tighter was not a good one.

I tug on the bottom of her shirt, making sure that this was okay. Without even looking at me I could tell that she knew what I wanted. She fiercely took of her tank top, practically ripping it off. I lifted my own shirt off in response. " have you been working out?" I simply pulled her back to kiss me and nodded into the kiss. I moved down to kiss her bare shoulder. I give a quick nibble just for experimentation. I receive a very quiet moan in response. I smile and start biting even harder and her back arches. She goes wild and unlatches her bra. Letting her smaller but still nice breasts sway freely. My jeans become even tighter that before, if even possible. I begin to caress them and she closes her eyes and smiles a small pleasant smile. She shakes gently and begins to move her pelvis against mine, just for a simple moment, but it was the greatest moment of my life. Just having her being with me, this is so strange for me to feel this way.

I couldn't help myself, I slid my hand up to her thigh, and under her skirt. Holy Shit! " What kind of girl doesn't wear underwear?" "One that wants you to shut up and continue with what you are doing." she said. I gripped reality and simply did what she asked. I ran my fingers up to stroke her inner thighs. She sighed and pulled my hair harder. I bit my lip. It hurt so good. I hiked her skirt all the way up to where it was simply all bunched up around her waist. I could see her fully now, and I liked what I saw, a lot.

I took a big sigh of relief when I felt my pants become looser. As my member was free from the prison that of which is skinny jeans, I took a breath of relief. Wendy giggled at my erection. She begun running her fingers slowly and smoothly up and down my shaft. I laid my head back with the sense of feeling both pleasure and relaxation. It took me by extreme surprise when I felt her take all of me in her mouth all at once. I gasped and let out an obnoxiously loud moan. I practically slapped my hands over my mouth and my face became bright red with embarrassment. She looked up, gave me a seductive smirk and continued with her business. I was about halfway to my finishing point when she stopped. I opened my eyes in confusion. She was on the other side of the love seat. She laid out in the open with her hair feathered out underneath her. It was obvious what she wanted.

I started at her lips and kissed all the way down to her breasts. She sucked air between her teeth making a 'ssssssttt' sound. I pecked her on the lips and then bent down to kiss her belly button. I focused all my attention on her face as my hands did all my other work. I took my index finger and caressed her bikini line, then moved my finger to her entrance and slid it inside. She took in a deep yet short breath. I then added my middle finger. She surrendered to the battle she had obviously been fighting. She let out a loud and well earned moan. The sound was like a bell in my ear. It felt so good to have the control to make her express her pleasure. I begun to move my fingers in and out more quickly than before, getting more moans as a reward. She started to say something but shuddered on the first syllable. "What was that?" I said, only stopping for a minute. "I said MORE!" I quickened my pace to a speed that makes her back arch, but then stop right after, like a mean tease. She pouted using her lower lip, and it was hard not to cave in.

"You want more?" I teased. She nodded her head violently, practically begging me to satisfy my sick thoughts and fantasies. She spread her legs, fully exposing herself to me. I ridded myself of the rest of my clothes and laid against her. (I'm really glad I lost weight or I would be crushing the shit out of her!) I tenderly laid kisses along jaw line then neck, slowly getting lower. I placed my mouth over her chest gently licking and sucking on to her sensitive flesh. I removed my lips and continued to kiss downward. As I got lower her back began to arch. She bit her lip harder and harder the lower I got. I finally reached her sensitive area. I flicked my tongue and received a moan in response. I continued this until she was practically shaking. I stopped and looked her in the eye.

"Do you want to…." I asked. "Oh God yes! Please! Just do it!"

I positioned myself in front of her and placed myself at her entrance. "Are you sure?" I asked one last time. "Cartman, just fucking do it!" I slowly entered her inch by inch and closed my eyes. I moaned. The pleasure was overwhelming, much better than anything my mind could create. This was it, I was fucking Wendy Testaburger, and I loved it! I was in about two-thirds of the way in when I pulled back out. I entered again using a little more force and speed. She moaned louder than before. "Fas-s-ster" she stuttered. I sped up and she arched her back. "Oh god, that's good." As we continued there was more sweat and moaning, I could feel Wendy breathing on my neck. Her breaths were deep panting. I could feel her creating more of her special love mix between her legs. "Oh god, Wendy." I could feel myself about to reach my climax I could probably only last a few more minutes at the most. "Aaahh! Eric!!!" Wendy clenched her muscles, clamping down on me, she had reached her limit. " just a little more," I begged. I thrusted into her two more quick times when I could feel myself about to explode. "Shit, shit, shit!" I pull myself out and quickly grabbed my discarded T-shirt. I wrap it quickly over the head and release myself into it.

My breathing finally slows as does hers. She lifts up and kisses my neck. She lowers her skirt back down and replaces her undergarments. I decide to do the same. Now fully clothed , with the exception of my shirt, she stares at me. " so…. Um…. Do you want to play game sphere? "um…. Sure." We start a game of Thirst For Blood III and the event's that just took place faded. But they will never leave me. I now don't have to fantasize I can just remember. I got my wish. I'm pretty sure it will never happen again. I'm pretty sure it will never be mentioned to anyone… and surprisingly…I liked it that way.


End file.
